The present invention relates to a transfer apparatus for transferring a body side (body side panel) of an automotive vehicle while supporting the same by means of a hanger, along a predetermined transfer path in a vehicle body assembly line, i.e., a so-called overhead type body side transfer apparatus and more specifically to a body side transfer apparatus that can be widely used in transfer of body sides for various vehicle models or designs and in transfer of the body side in either of the forward facing posture in which the body side is transferred with its front side being positioned more forward than its rear side with respect to the transfer direction or in the rearward facing posture in which the body side is transferred with its rear side being positioned more forward than its front side with respect to the transfer direction, and furthermore that is simple in structure while being capable of supporting the body side in a predetermined posture stably.
A transfer apparatus adapted to hang the body side by a hanger while clamping the same by a clamp mechanism that is driven by an actuator has been widely used for transfer of the body side of the automotive vehicle. On the other hand, a transfer apparatus configured to dispense with the clamp mechanism that requires an actuator while being capable of supporting the body side stably has been proposed as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-278140.
The body side transfer apparatus of the above-described publication has a support member for supporting the body side in a hang-down manner at a door opening portion upper edge that is located forward of a center pillar and a first positioning member abuttingly engageable with a front edge of the center pillar, an inclination member positioned rearward of the first positioning member and capable of inclining forward from its upstanding position and a second positioning member provided to the upper end of the inclination member for insertion into an opening provided to the rear side of the center pillar.
When the body side is suspended from the transfer apparatus, it turns about a support member so as to decline toward a rear end and the inclination member receives an inclination moment caused by inclination of the body side, thus causing the second positioning member to abut upon a corner portion at the front upper end of the opening portion to allow the center pillar to be held between the first and second positioning members thereby positioning the body side.